1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an optical reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical reproducing apparatus to read out data from an optical disc and to reproduce the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical pickup is a module which emits a light beam, reads out data from an optical disc, and outputs an electrical signal corresponding to the data, and is indispensable for an optical reproducing apparatus.
Usually, optical reproducing apparatuses and optical pickups are not manufactured by the same companies. Therefore, a manufacturer of optical reproducing apparatuses may purchase an optical pickup, mount it on an optical reproducing apparatus, and install firmware suitable for the optical pickup on a memory, to mass-produce optical reproducing apparatuses.
There may be times when it is inevitable to use various types of optical pickups, not a single type of optical pickup, under such a system of mass-producing optical reproducing apparatuses. For example, if an existing optical pickup has been discontinued, and only new versions of optical pickups are produced, other types of optical pickups have to be used.
In this situation, a manufacturer of an optical reproducing apparatus manufactures optical pickup reproducing apparatuses using various types of optical pickups. However, if the manufacturer installs wrong firmware on a memory, an optical pickup may not operate normally, consequently causing an optical pickup reproducing apparatus to operate abnormally.
Not only that, there are times when some of the elements constituting an optical pickup such as an optical lens (OL) and/or a laser diode (LD) is replaced with another type of elements, changing the characteristics of the optical pickup. The reason for such a replacement is to lower the cost of manufacturing an optical pickup or because there is an inventory shortage of elements.
However, if existing firmware is used in this situation, an optical pickup may not be driven normally, thereby causing an optical reproducing apparatus to operate abnormally.